Lost
by Darveylife
Summary: This is a Darvey fic that starts from episode 10 of season 6. I really like Harvey and Donna together so this is a one off fluffy piece. If you prefer a longer story please also read my mult-chapter fic called 'Oh The Guilt'


**So I have been craving some Darvey attention lately so this picks up from the hand holding that occurred in the last episode of season 6, I just wanted to try something light and fluffy and I hope you guys like it. Also check out the other fic I wrote called 'oh the guilt', it is another Darvey inspire fic but it is a multi-chapter unlike this one which will probably just be a one off**

She was his mentor. She guided him up the ladder, nurtured him so that he could become the best closer in the city and she taught him, most importantly, how to be less of a dick. He didn't know what he was going to do without her by his side giving him reality checks all the time, putting him back in his place when he got too big for his boots.

Harvey had never been this lost his whole adult life, so he stood looking out at the city, not know what to do from here. Should he stay or should he leave too? He wasn't sure if Mike would ever return, Jessica was leaving, the firm was at its lowest point in years and he couldn't stand the idea of running things with Louis without Jessica there playing referee. This thought quickly disappeared at the appearance of Donna's reflection in the window. How could he leave her, he had only just gotten her back and there was no way after everything that he could bare to lose her again. Besides the firm was his family and he could never leave his family. If he was not loyal to his family then who the hell was he.

'You going to be okay' Donna's voice was soothing and quite. It broke his train of thought and allowed him to snap out of the spiral he was beginning to go down. She always calmed him down and made him think everything was going to be okay even when it wasn't. The effect she had on him was greater than she would ever realize and this is what led him to love her deeply over the years.

'Yeh, I'm going to be okay' he replied, not with his usual charisma and confidence but in a way which sounded as though he was only believing the words as they escaped his lips. Donna's presence alone made him believe he was able to move forward. That he was able to stand on his own two feet without the guidance and support of a mentor. Although on the outside Harvey seemed arrogant and cocky he knew that he needed Donna and Jessica to become such as success. Jessica taught him all the best tactics and methods that he used every day to win cases and Donna was his moral compass, always making sure he was doing the right thing.

'Do you want to be alone' Donna was almost certain he would say yes. In the past Harvey had always spent the saddest most emotional moments alone, scared to let anyone else in. Even when his father passed away he only let himself feel that pain when he was alone. He had even tried to hide his suffering from Donna which they both knew didn't work. After all she was Donna and she knew exactly how much that had affected him, just like she knew now that he would be hurting. He was very emotionally closed and did like to seem 'weak' as he would say. So when as slight smile appeared on his face and he muttered the word 'no', Donna had to try hard to hide her shock.

He needed her more. More than he had ever needed her before. With all the important people in his life leaving he craved her next to him now more than ever. He had told Donna that he loved her before she left him but only in this moment was he able to admit to himself how. She had asked him that very question in the very office they were stood now. On some level he knew how but he hadn't allowed himself to think about it, in fear of losing her, which seemed ridiculous now since she left because he wasn't able to admit it.

He felt her move close to him; her shoulder just touching his slightly as they looked out at the view. Donna made the first move by moving her arm slightly so it was resting slightly behind Harvey's. Harvey met this by twisting his hand anticlockwise ever so slightly. This allowed him to grab onto her hand tight, like he was afraid to let go. Her touch sent shivers across his whole body. This is why they never touched he thought, because if they had he would have been forced to acknowledge his feelings for her as it was harder to deny them when his heart rate literally quickened at her touch. Neither of them acknowledged this however and they both continued to look forwards. Donna was afraid that if she looked into his eyes she would not be able to contain her feelings and they might both end up doing something they, well he, would later come to regret.

After what seemed like minutes but in reality was just a few seconds neither of them could ignore the moment any longer. Holding hands for anyone else was not a big deal but for Donna and Harvey it was everything.

'Donna' Harvey broke the silence which Donna was grateful for, as for the second time in her life she had no idea what to say 'I know I can't or couldn't give you what you deserve but please don't leave me'

Donna noticed how Harvey corrected himself from can't to couldn't and had to wonder what this meant. Did this mean he was ready now? 'Harvey, you're stuck with me for now' she said in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood a little

'For now?' Harvey raised his eyebrow slightly as the picked up on the fact she still may leave in the future

'Harvey… I will stay with you for as long as you truly need me but at some point I have to think about what I want and put myself first…. I'm sorry but I don't want to live my life with any regrets' a single tear escaped Donna's eye as she spoke and Harvey new she was right. She needed to live without regrets but so did he and he didn't want to waste any more time with telling her how he felt. He had waited 12years and in some way he regretted waiting that long but in others it was that time which made their connection to each other so deep and meaningful

'Donna you are the most important, amazing and beautiful thing in my life and you asked me a question I was not ready and too scared to answer…'

'Harvey please… now is not the right time' she searched his eyes begging him to not say something he didn't mean in the heat of the moment just because he was feeling lonely and abandoned

'no… I want to tell you because I have just figured out how I feel and I need to say it before I get too scared or talk myself out of it. Donna I love you in a way that is all consuming. When I see you it make me smile and all the days you were not at my desk were the worst days of my life. Your mere presence calms me down and I can't bare it too see you hurt or upset and I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain. You make me a better man and I know that I don't deserve you but I finally know that I don't just love you… but I am in love with you'

Donna again was lost for words. She had hoped that Harvey would finally identify his feelings and she had found herself, unintentionally, waiting for him. Now he was saying all the things she had wanted to hear but at the back of her mind she still had doubts. Why was he saying all this now? Was she stupid to wait for him? Could this ever work? However in this moment she didn't care because she finally let herself indulge in him.

Placing one hand around the back of his neck and the other resting flat against his chest she lent in softly pressing her lips onto his. He had obviously been drinking scotch as Donna could taste the Alcohol on his lips. She was pulling away slightly when Harvey placed his hands around he waist pulling her back in and deepening the kiss. It was like his whole body was on fire as she made him feel things that he never felt before. The kiss had started off soft and slow but was turning into a more passionate and desperate encounter by the second. Harvey couldn't help but notice that kissing was another area she excelled in which he had almost forgotten since the 'other time'. There was an element or familiarity to their kiss but it also felt so different since so much had happened over the years meaning that this was even better and more meaningful than their last kiss.

As soon as Rachel heard that Jessica was leaving, she immediately texted Mike and made her way to Donna's desk. She needed to find out all the information and Donna always knew everything. As she walked through the deserted Person Specter Litt (or was it just Specter Litt now) corridors she noticed that the red head was not in her cubicle but had in fact entered the corner office. She was going to walk in herself when she noticed a moment between Donna and Harvey as they stood looking out at the city, their hand intertwined. Seeing this movement and knowing how much it meant to her best friend she decided not to enter, however she could not bring herself to leave. Rachel had always been nosy and she wanted to see what was happening. Harvey and Donna had always had a strange relationship, she never really understood it herself, but then again I don't think anyone really did.

As she stood in the corridor observing the two figures, she heard footsteps approaching her and she knew exactly who it was

'Hey Rach' Mike stood next to his fiance giving her a quick peck on the cheek 'what you doing?'

'I'm just watching, I was going to speak to Donna but I saw her in there and did want to disturb them' Rachel smiled at this. It was obvious that something was happening between the pair and she was sure in Donna's heart this was exactly what she always wanted. No way was she ruining her moment with Harvey.

'What are they doing?' Mike saw as Harvey's hand slipped from Donna's and they turned to talk to each other. It was almost like they were both lost in each other's eyes as they spoke. Like they were in a kind of trance.

'Shh' Rachel patted Mike signalling to just enjoy the show 'just watch' she knew that something was bound to happen the moment she saw them, hands interlocked.

Then they saw it. The moment where boss and secretary became so much more. Rachel heart melted as she knew that this was what her best friend had wanted for years but never achieved. Mike knew that deep down Harvey had wanted this just as much if not more meaning a small smile also appeared on his lips

'Hey' he whispered 'Maybe we should go now' the smiles on both their faces started to fade as they both realized they were watching them kiss which was a little be weird. Rachel turned to Mike a small laugh escaping he mouth as Harvey and Donna were now beginning to move their hands up and down each other.

'Yup, defiantly time to leave them to it' she giggled as they both turned and quickly started to move back through the firm corridors.

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it and keep an eye out if you like Darvey fics because I am half way through another multi-chapeter story :)**


End file.
